RFID transponders find wide application in all kinds of control and identification tasks. An RFID transponder is used with a read/write unit (R/W), which writes data to the RFID transponder (downlink) or reads data from the transponder (uplink). RFID transponders according to the prior art can, for example, include an antenna, a limiter, a rectifier, a control unit and modulation and demodulation units. Typically these transponders are passive, i.e. they use the received RF signal as a power supply. The internal supply voltage is derived from the RF signal by means of a limiter and a rectifier. The limiter is coupled to the antenna and provides that the oscillating voltage at the antenna can not exceed a maximum peak voltage level. The limited alternating voltage is then rectified with the rectifier to receive an internal DC supply voltage. The RF signal received by the RFID transponder should also include data, i.e. the downlink data stream. The modulation used for downlink transmission is an amplitude modulation, which means that the amplitude of the RF signal is varied in accordance with the bits that are to be transmitted. The RFID transponder demodulates the amplitude modulated signal. However, in order to prevent the limiter destroying or deteriorating the information, the control mechanisms used for the limiters are made slow with respect to the variations caused by the amplitude modulation. Accordingly, the signal that has been processed by the limiter still includes the amplitude variations. Before this limited signal is rectified, the amplitude information is used for demodulation. The uplink data is transmitted by switching a load into the antenna, thereby varying the load that the transponder represents for the R/W unit. However, the present invention is concerned only with the downlink. A transponder for use in deep sub-micron processes has to operate with a much lower antenna limiter threshold than that used in former designs because of the much tighter process requirements associated with such sub-micron processes.